Heart of a Wolf
by Bugg18
Summary: Sometimes the truth is covered in blood. Covered in it so much, that the stains don't always come out. Always there, on your soul, haunting you the rest of your life. Like an incurable disease. I feel so lost inside myself, yet I hear the cry of a wolf. Calling me, begging me to return to his side. I have lost everything, but can a wolf help heal my heart, or would he devour it?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to all of you who have taken an interest to my fanfiction. This is just a heads up. I don't own anything save the characters Amaya, Ayumi, Riku, Kouta (Not Koga!), Iwoa, Itaru, Kiba, and Hayate. These eight characters are mine.

…...

Chapter 1 – River of Blood

Sometimes, the truth is covered in blood. Covered in it so much that the stains don't always come out. Always there, on your soul, haunting you for the rest of your life. Like an incurable disease.

I've heard of some who could eventually make peace with it, and I've heard of those whom where driven insane by it. At the moment, I don't know which one I am. Then again, I never would have thought that the key to my past and long forgotten parents, was entirely covered in blood...

…...

Long before this river of blood began, I was raised well and cared for by a nice young man Riku, and his wife Ayumi; after they found me on a rainy night, laying next to a dry well as a baby.

They didn't have much, but they took me in. Riku and Ayumi stayed near the village called Edo, waiting to see if my family would come searching for me.

Three days went by, and no came.

Hoping that my parents would be in the village nearby, they took me to Edo. Riku and Ayumi presented me to the village headmen, asking if anyone in the village had lost a child. When no one in the village claimed to have lost an infant, the village headmen offered to find someone in the village to care for me.

Going against their better judgment, they turned down his offer, and decided to claim me as their child. They named me Amaya, which means _Night Rain_, seeing as they found me on that stormy night.

Returning with them back to their own village, which was far away in the mountains to the North, I grew into a smart, healthy, and strong girl under their gentle and disciplined care. For the first part of my life, I seemed like a normal child. That was, until I grew old enough to play around outside of our hut by myself.

I was sitting outside, laughing at the funny chipmunk trying to stuff a stick into his hiding hole, when I spotted a huge dog, with lush white fur. Looking up at it, I wondered if it was one of those wolves, Riku; who I called father at this point, had told me about.

The white wolf looked at me then, as if he had felt my gaze on him. He stood still, looking at me with his head cocked to the side. It looked like he was shocked to see me...

_You are alive..._ It whispered into my mind.

I gaped at the wolf.

"You can talk in my head..." I said, with an amused giggle. "I've never met a talking wolf before."

"Amaya?" I heard my mother calling. Looking back behind me, I could see her walking towards us. I thought she'd be thrilled to meet a talking wolf, but the moment she laid eyes on him, she grabbed a strange looking knife out of her kimono and threw it at the wolf. Making him jump back away from me.

"No Mother! Please don't make him run away!" I begged, tears forming in my eyes.

Not taking any chances with my safety, she scooped me up in her arms and jumped into the confinement of a near by tree.

"Amaya, what were you thinking? Going near that wolf..." Mother, asked, scolding me with her eyes.

"He talked to me Mother. I just wanted to be friends with the pretty wolf, but you made him run away." I said, the tears flowing down my face.

"Wolves cannot talk little one. Only the wolf demons are able to speak to wolves in _their_ way, and you are no such thing Amaya. Next time you see a wolf, climb a tree and call for me or your father." She said, hugging me close, wiping my tears away. "Wolves would only kill a defenseless little girl like you. I don't want to loose you."

"Neither would I." Riku said from the base of the tree. I didn't even hear or see him come by us.

"Welcome back, Riku." Mother said, with a loving smile on her face.

"Welcome back Father." I said, as mother handed me down to him.

"Happy to be back." He said, hugging me like mother had.

"How did you sneak up on Mother and me, and how did she get up the tree without climbing it?" I asked, curiously.

"Through special training. You might not yet know this, but we do live in a ninja village Amaya. In a year or two, _your_ training will start. Would you like that?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"Yeah! That way I can jump up in trees too!" I said, giggling.

A couple of years later, my training began, just as Riku said it would. It wasn't easy at first, but as the years went by, I got better and better. I learned that the weapon Ayumi threw at the wolf was a Kunai knife, even how to use it along with various other weapons. I never saw that white wolf again either, however, I found at least one other critter to talk to. An injured bird. A raven I began calling Kuro; for his beautiful dark feathers.

It took a lot of convincing, but Riku and Ayumi agreed to let me keep my new found friend. Seeing as I didn't really have any among the village children. It wasn't that I was being shy or anything, but they always teased me about talking to animals like a freak.

There was even an incident where a boy named Iwoa, his brother, and their friend would go and kill an animal and present it to me. The first time they did such a thing, I cried my heart out in the warmth of my parents home. However, the second time...

…. wasn't so pretty ….

When those same boys brought me another dead animal, I went berserk. The first animal had been a bird, a raven. It wasn't until I got home, that I seen it wasn't Kuro. This time, it was a young wolf, barely passed the age of being a pup; and by the wounds on its dead body, I could see that it had suffered before it died.

That day, I took on those three boys in the village square. All of whom where more advanced in their training than I. Not giving any of the adults standing around time to do anything, I had all three of them crumpled up on the ground in pain.

It was in the silent shock after what happened that I heard the little wolf whimper. When I saw that it wasn't yet dead, I Walked over to the poor thing. I did the best I could to sooth it. Humming the lullaby Ayumi taught me, I stayed by the poor wolf's side as it drifted away. When the life of it was gone, I watched as drops of water fell on it's beautiful brown fur.

I was crying.

Crying for the poor wolf who had suffered so much by the hands of the monsters behind me.

"You freak! It's just a damn animal." The boy, Iwoa said. Obviously the group leader of the orchestrated atrocity.

"You... BASTARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I turned to punch his daylights out for good. However, before my fist could make contact with the jerk, someone caught my hand.

Turning to see who I was going to have to beat up next, I froze when I realized it was Riku holding me back, as the village headmen and a couple of strangers standing a ways back, stood watching the whole scene.

"Calm yourself Amaya. You did what you could." He said, looking at me with sad eyes.

"But Father, they not only killed that poor wolf, but made it suffer as well! There wasn't anything I could do to help it!" I said, the tears running down my face again.

"On the contrary, Amaya, you did help. You managed to help make sure the young-ling didn't feel alone in his passing.." He said, smiling at me with reassurance before looking over at the retreating forms of Iwoa, his brother, and their friend. "And where do you think you are going Iwoa, Itaru, Hayate?" He asked, honest anger filling his eyes.

"Home, sir. It's just an animal after all." he said, thinking he could get away with such a poor excuse. "I see you have Amaya's punishment for attacking us underway." he sneered.

"The only punishment under way isn't Amaya's, but your own, and your brothers. Headmen sir, what ever punishment you see fit for them, you have free reign over them. Hayate's father also sends his permission." Iwoa's father said, stepping forward from the crowd.

"But father!" Iwoa protested before being cut off by a slap in the face from his mother who stepped out of the crowd behind his father.

"Your sly words aren't going to save you this time Iwoa. You were strictly told it was forbidden to hunt wolves, yet I see you not only did just that, but you tortured the poor thing!" She said, raising her voice in fury.

"All of this over a lousy animal..." his friend pipped up next.

"That _lousy animal_ isn't an average wolf, _human._" a rough voice said.

Looking around Riku, I took a good look at the strangers. There wasn't any mistake about it. The way they dressed, and spoke, you could tell that they weren't human. If what one of them just said, was anything to go by, then they had to be _wolf demons_. The one who had spoken had blue eyes, and shoulder length dark, brown hair.

It also meant that the wolf I soothed the best I could, was a wolf demon underling...

In a matter of minutes, the three boys were handed over to the wolf demons to go and receive their punishment to repent for their crime; with the promise of them being returned alive.

However, before they left, the wolf demon who had spoken out earlier, walked over towards me and Riku, who pulled me close to his side.

"May I speak to Amaya?" He asked Riku, looking at me curiously. "You have no fear of me harming your daughter, for she helped one of my own."

I was really nervous, so when I felt Riku pushed me forward slightly, I looked up at his face for reassurance. At his nod, I took a deep breath, and faced the wolf demon.

"I'm Amaya. What do you wish to speak to me about?" I said, looking up at him from my short height.

"I am Kouta. I would like to thank you Amaya. I saw how you comforted one of my pack mates, Kiba, as he passed into the next life." He said, with a kind smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him." I said, hanging my head.

"You did more for Kiba than you think, little one." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "And for that, you have my thanks, as well as that of my pack. When one of my pack is passing, the entire pack stays with them. Caring for them until all that can be done, is done. In staying with Kiba, I can see you have the caring heart of a wolf. Even though you are human, and we are not."

Removing his hand, Kouta took a step back and turned to face his wolves that had traveled with him.

"Koga!" He called, as a young boy with short locks of black hair and the same blue eyes, who could easily pass as Kouta's little brother, came racing up to him. He looked like he was about my age, but I knew that could have only been in wolf demon years.

"Yes, Father?" He said, standing as tall as he could.

"Go pick up your fallen pack brother." he said, ruffling the boys wild hair.

I watched with sadness as the wolf was carried away. However, what tore my heart into a million pieces, was the tears of grief the boy who carried the body of his dead friend, had.

Over the next few years, I trained even harder, especially in the healing skills I had started to develop. I didn't want to feel helpless like that ever again. Next time, I want to be able to save a life instead of making it comfortable.

During this time I was happy.

I had a home.

I had a family.

Then it was all taken away.

Today...

On my seventeenth birthday...

…...

The ambush on the village was so quick and hard that nobody knew what to do at first. Everyone was stunned.

The village tried get those unable to fight out of danger, but it was no use. Everyone who fled the village was brought back and then killed. It wasn't until my parents and I, along with the village headman, where left that our attackers made themselves known. Turns out it was Iwoa, his brother Itaru, and their friend Hayate. After revealing his ugly face, he killed the village headman, and knocked the rest of us out. Now here my mother, father, and I sit, bound by a small waterfall and raging river.

Apparently, I'm the only one awake right now. As I opened my eyes, and sat up on my knees, I had an ominous feeling. An ominous feeling that would explain why my memories were flashing by me in that strange dream. Death was coming for us.

Looking beside me, I could see that my parents were still out cold. Their hands bound like mine. Glancing up at the sky I tried to spot Kuro, but it was too dark to see a black raven.

"I see you've finally woke up." a sneering voice said.

Looking over my shoulder, I spotted the traitor.

"Iwoa..." I said in disgust.

"Good... I see you remember me, Amaya the _freak_ of nature." He mocked, walking out of the shadows to where I could see him.

"How could I forget you, you bastard. You killed that innocent wolf, and I beat your ass for it." I spat, my patience running thin.

"Yes, you disgraced me in front of that pathetic village and it's truce with the wolf demons. I simply repaid their unkindness, by leveling it to the ground. Like I'll repay yours with your own death. Then I'll destroy those precious wolf demons you seem so fond of." He said, laughing slightly.

"Don't listen to him Amaya!" mother shouted, as she and father sat up.

"Mother, Father!" I shouted in alarm as blades were then pressed to their throats, as they were dragged to their feet, placed at the edge of the fast flowing river on their knees, their throats over the edge of the river bank.

My heart started beating faster, and my breathing became uneven. They were going to kill us...

"No, leave them be Iwoa!" I demanded, jumping to my feet on my own.

"What was that? '_let them bleed'_? Itaru, Hayate." He said, as they cut deeply into the throats of my only family.

"No! Mother! Father!" I shouted as their bodies fell into the river. "Ayumi! Riku! No!"

The current swept them away from me. They were gone, he had killed them. I was alone once again.

The tears fell in heavy drops down my face, as the pain quickly turned to numbness, then to a burning anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, as I threw a kick at him, which he caught in his hand.

"Don't fret too much, my little freak. You'll be joining them." He said, as he grabbed me roughly, and made me sit on my knees by the same water fall.

Just as Iwoa went to draw his sword, an angry squawking could be heard as Kuro dived at Iwoa.

"Kuro, no!" I shouted up at him.

Sending me a confused squawk, he pulled back, but not before Iwoa got a good swing at one of his wings. You could hear the pain in Kuro's next squawk, as he managed to make it across the river to land in a bush.

"Kuro..." I said in a hopeless whisper.

In that moment, I was more angry at myself then I could be at Iwoa. I had let myself walk unknowingly into a trap. A trap that not only cost me my family, but my home as well.

Even my life, which was about to end.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up straight. If death is who I'll meet this night, then so be it. I will at least die honorably, and with a clear mind. I tried my best not to think of the things in life I never got to do.

A single tear slipped down my left cheek, as I felt the sharp point of Iwoa's sword touch the underside of my chin. When he pulled the blade back to strike, I closed my eyes.

"This is for disgrace you caused me." He said, as I heard the air moving across his blade as he struck.

I waited for what seemed like forever for the death blow, however, when it should have came, I felt a pair of strong, muscular arms quickly scooping me up, and carrying me away.

I felt the person holding me, absorb what felt like the impact of a landing after jumping.

"You got some nerve. Trying to kill a woman after forcing her to watch as you slaughter her family." Said a familiar voice.

The voice was rough, yet cocky. Similar to, but not at all like Kouta's. Opening my eyes, I looked up into a very familiar face. A face which was tear stained from the loss of a friend, the last time I saw it.

"You're not hurt, are you Amaya?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I looked up into his strange yet beautiful eyes.

"Koga..."

…...

Chapter 2 preview

I never thought I'd see the face of that boy who carried that wolf Iwoa murdered back home to his pack. It's shocking, but I'm sure glad to see him again. It's because of him that I get a chance to avenge my family and village. I will not bow down and accept defeat to Iwoa. Until the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2 – Reunion of Familiar Faces


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Reunion of Familiar Faces

_Koga_

I still couldn't help but shake my head in amusement at both of my men, Hakkaku and Ginta. It was nice to know that they cared and all, but they couldn't think that I would challenge every male I come across.

Sure, I'd go toe to toe with the Mutt anytime, no sweat. His older brother on the other hand? What would I gain from it? More lands? Like I needed something like that at the moment. I had lost many of my men, a few of the females, and pups during the war with the Birds of Paradise. Not to mention at least half of the men who survived the end of it, were lost in that blood bath that wind wench, Kagura had stirred up. Not to mention many wolves from the Northern caves were lost as well.

Something the _Old Man _was _probably_ happy about...

Shaking my head at the old memories that tried to surface with that thought, I kept my senses on focus should I run across Naraku's scent. The rank bastard who sent Kagura to kill as many wolves as possible, along with both me and the Mutt.

Honestly, did he think I would really die in the same place as the Mutt? Daft idiot...

Slowing my pace, I sniffed the air. I could scent the smell of blood coming from up the river we had been traveling by. A few moment's later, Hakkaku and Ginta _finally_ caught up. Both out of breath.

"Jeez Koga, could you slow down just a little bit?" Ginta asked, gasping for breath.

"Do you guys smell that?" I asked, Ignoring the question. I knew I was a bit too fast, but all that running would keep their bodies and health at full strength. Besides, they hadn't keeled over yet...

After taking a moment to sniff the air, they both looked at each other in confusion.

"That smells like blood." Hakkaku said.

Just as the words left his lips, a thin, dark line appeared in the water. Making it look foggy. Normal human eyes wouldn't be able to tell what it was. Mistaking it for a creature that lived in the river. However, wolf eyes were made to see in the darkness, and I could tell it was blood.

We followed the watery blood trail further up the river. When we got close enough to hear a water fall, I looked a little ways further up in the water.

In the river, I spotted two bodies floating towards us with the current. It looked like a man and a woman had been thrown in. Reaching out to grab them, I hauled the woman out of the water, as Ginta and Hakkaku got the man.

Immediately, I could smell that the two humans where dead. I didn't recognize the woman. The male, however, I'd seen before. He was some one I hadn't seen since I was pup, still living in the North with my father Kouta, and my long since passed mother, Ena.

The human was the father of that girl, Amaya, who beat the shit out of the three human children who had murdered the first of my wolf underlings, Kiba.

Getting to my feet, I turned to head in the direction of the Ninja village I knew Amaya was living in. If her father, and possibly her mother were here, dead, then God only knows what could have happened to her. After all, I did promise his father to look after her, should anything happen to him.

Just as I was about to take off, I watched as she was being forced down on her knees by the river bank, her hands tied behind her back.

"Look after the bodies." I told my men as I ran off. Being a young, ignorant human child, Amaya wasn't able to save Kiba, but I had to do my best in saving her for trying to help.

When I was almost there, I could hear their voices.

"This is for the disgrace you caused me." That kid, Iwoa, said, pulling his sword back for Amaya's death blow.

I managed to get my arms around her at the same moment her swung that damn thing at us. Leaping backwards, and across the river,I sneaked a glance at her face. She didn't appear to be hurt or anything, yet her eyes stayed closed. Like she was waiting for death to come and get her.

When I landed, I waited for her to open her eyes.

After a few moments, Amaya must have realized her death was not so swift in coming as she had first thought. I watched as her honey brown eyes slowly opened and looked up at me in shock.

"You're not hurt, are you Amaya?" I asked, giving her my trademark smirk.

Shaking her head, she looked up at me more carefully.

"Koga..." She said, uncertain if her eyes told her the truth.

"One and the same." I said, standing her up on her feet, as I cut the ropes binding her hands.

…...

_Amaya_

I never thought I'd see the face of the boy who carried the body of the wolf Iwoa murdered, back to his pack again. Either way, I'm glad he came along when he did.

I was about to thank him when I heard a squawk coming from behind him.

"Kuro." I said in alarm, as I ran around Koga to get to my feathered friend.

Reaching Kuro's side, I was happy to see that he was alive. His wing had sustained damage, but thankfully not necessarily life threatening wounds.

Using the ribbon I tied my chestnut brown hair in, I tore it into bandages, and bound Kuro's wounded wing.

_I'm sorry, Amaya. I tried to get here as fast as I could in hopes to save you, and Ayumi and Riku. _Kuro said into my mind.

"Quite now, Kuro. You did your best. Thanks for stalling Iwoa long enough for Koga to get to me." I thanked him, smiling gently at my raven.

_I understand_. He said, as I helped him perch on my shoulder.

Looking back up at the situation before me, I could see Koga occasionally glance over at me, curiosity in his eyes at my exchange with Kuro.

"I was hoping I was done looking at your ugly ass hide the day you three left to return to your village. Though it looks like you didn't come back anyway. So why now, after all this time?" Koga asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"To make them pay for making me go through the hell you _animals_ put me through. I was saving you wolves for last, seeing as I wanted to make you all suffer before killing you." Iwoa said, casually.

Koga didn't say anything at first, as what can only be described as a bad boy, wolfish, _come and try it ass hole,_ smirk crossed his face.

"I hate to break it to you, but you should have went hunting for us wolves first. Saved the humans for last. The three of you would be devoured by an entire pack before you could scream and beg for mercy." Koga said, as a darkly amused chuckle escaped his throat.

Iwoa sputtered before pulling out a kunai, and threw it at Koga. Pulling out one of my own, I counteracted his attack, sending both of our kunai knives into the raging river between us.

"Damn you!" he seethed, as he pulled out what I had first thought was a smoke bomb. However, once he lit it, I knew it wasn't the case.

Somehow, Koga sensed that what he was about to throw at us wasn't going to end very well; and when Iwoa threw it at us, he put an arm around my waist, tucked Kuro under his arm, and jumped us back right before it exploded beneath our feet.

When he landed, he ran a short ways, and set me back on my feet behind a boulder two other wolf demons were hiding behind.

"I thought I told you two to stay put?" Koga asked them irritated.

"Sorry, Koga." One of them said.

"We got worried, so we came to see if you were okay." supplied the other.

"Damn. Forget it already. We found Ayumi and Riku, Amaya. I'm sorry, but there gone. I would send you and those two _bone heads_ back to where we left them, but those two goons of Iwoa's may have found them a set a trap for us." He explained.

I nodded my head in understanding, seeing as it would be stupid to fall for an obvious trap. I hated that it would mean that I couldn't give them a proper burial, but I knew that they'd rather me go and live than get killed trying to honor their deaths.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, look after Amaya. I've got a bone to pick with this bastard. One I should have collected a long time ago." Koga said, moving to head back up river, after handing Kuro; who seemed oddly calm with him, back to me.

Right before getting from behind the huge rock, he whirled around on them once more.

"_Do. Not. Move. From. This. Spot._ Or it's guard duty a full day and night once we return to the den, for the both of you." Koga warned, before bounding off.

Sitting with my back against the boulder, I held Kuro close to my chest as I pulled my legs up to set him on them.

Reaching my arm up to smooth out Kuro's feather, I felt a sharp pain shooting through my right arm. Looking down, I saw a spot of blood growing on my kimono sleeve.

Setting Kuro down on the ground, I rolled up my sleeve to look at my unnoticed wound. It wasn't too deep, but just enough I'd need to bandage it, and try to keep it as clean as possible.

"Are you okay?" The one I think was called Ginta, asked.

"Yeah, we smell blood coming from where you are sitting." the other that must have been Hakkaku, said.

"Just a small cut." I said, waving their worry off as I used the other half of my hair ribbon I had torn up earlier, to bind my own wound. When it was done, I rolled my kimono sleeve back down.

…...

_Koga_

I went back to see if that bastard was still hanging around. When I got there, Iwoa was long gone. Sniffing the air, I could tell that he was headed in the direction I had left Amaya. At least I didn't have to worry about him running across her, Hakkaku, and Ginta, since they were on this side of the river instead of on his.

I followed his trail on my side, until I reached the boulder my men and Amaya were hiding behind. Jumping on top of the huge rock, I sat, looking down at their upturned faces.

"He's not where we left him. He was heading in this direction. Iwoa has probably run across the bodies of your parents by now Amaya." I said apologetically.

Jumping down to sit next to her, I took a look at her wounded arm. I could see that she had bandaged it, yet something smelled off about it...

Grabbing her arm, I rolled her sleeve up. Taking in the sight of the other half of her violet hair ribbon she tore up earlier, I could smell the off scent more.

"What are you doing?" Amaya asked me, nervousness clear in her wary voice.

"You feeling okay? No stomach sickness? Cold chills?" I asked, feeling her forehead for a non-existent fever.

"No, I'm fine." She said, pushing my hand away. A blush coloring her face.

Shrugging my shoulders, I stood to my feet.

"If you say so, but you should probably have it looked at. So lets get you back to your village." I said, pulling her to her feet also.

"We can't." She said, sadness entering her eyes.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"There isn't a village anymore. Iwoa and his men had it leveled to the ground. My parents and I were the last survivors before Iwoa had them murdered. Nothing is left, save piles of rubble." She said, picking her wounded raven up off the ground. "Kuro here, and I are the only ones left."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything for once. Which got me weird looks from Ginta and Hakkaku.

Not wanting to pressure her into making and decisions, we set up camp and let her stay with us the night. Having no where else to go, Amaya couldn't help but agree.

Ginta and Hakkaku fell asleep almost instantly. Amaya lay still against the closest tree a sleep, leaving me along with my thoughts.

At least, I had thought so.

I could hear an occasional sniffle coming from her, and I could smell the fresh tears she shed. For some reason, it tore me up inside to hear and smell her sadness.

This feeling confused me.

I was stuck with constant wailing of the packs females, who had lost their mates after the war with the Birds of Paradise, and the incident with Kagura.

It hurt me to hear their sadness, as their alpha; but it never made me feel like I was being torn apart inside.

Standing up, I walked over to her, and sat down against the tree next to her. Putting my arm around her, I pulled her head to lay on my shoulder. Amaya looked up at me then, shock in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you. It was just a bad dream." She said, looking at the ground.

"It' alright to be upset about this Amaya." I said, ignoring her wasted apology. She didn't disturb me in the least, and I could easily figure out the reason as to why she was having _bad dreams_. Who wouldn't after seeing their family murdered. I certainly had...

"I'm alright. I don't want you to worry about me." She said, sitting up.

Using my other hand, I placed it on the top of her head, and made her put her head back on my shoulder.

"It's not alright to try and hold such sadness in. It hurts a lot more to hold it in, than to let it out. Besides, I wasn't asleep or anything anyway." I said, looking up at the stars. Thinking.

…...

_Amaya_

Looking back up at Koga's face, I was stunned at how handsome he actually looked like that. The stars reflecting in his sky blue eyes. I could see that he was deep in thought.

My village was destroyed, my family murdered, and yet; I didn't quite feel alone as I had moments before.

What was it about Koga that made my heart beat so strangely? That day he carried Kiba's body home to his pack, my heart felt torn at his sadness. Now, it started beating a little bit faster at the thoughtful look he had on his face.

What was he thinking about? Was is about his pack? I found myself wanting to know, yet I didn't understand why.

When he glanced back down at me, I felt myself blush when I realized that, with him looking down at me at that angle; our faces weren't _that_ far apart. At this, my heart started beating even faster. All I could do was pray that he didn't hear it.

"If you still don't know what you're going to do after this, then I think I have a suggestion. Well, its more like something you proabably will have to do eventually anyway. However, it seems like your best shot at finding out which direction to take next." He offered, watching my reaction.

"What would that be?" I asked suspiciously.

"Your village held a treaty with the wolf demon tribe of the North correct?" He asked.

At my nod, he continued.

"It's probably best if you go and speak to Kouta, and tell him what happened. Who knows, he might be able to help you in some way." Koga suggested. "If it makes you feel any better, we can take you to him. After all, I have something I need to ask my father anyway."

Looking up at the sky as he had, I thought everything over. He was right about one thing. The village did have a truce with Kouta and his wolves, so it would only be natural that as the last survivor, I go and tell him the village is no more. All things considered, it would also be best if Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku escorted me to him. Not only would it help me avoid getting lost, but from being ambushed by Iwoa as well.

"Alright. I'll go with you guys." I said, smiling up at Koga.

"It's settled then. Get some sleep, you'll need it." He said, looking back up at the sky.

I went to get off of him, but he just put my head back on his shoulder again.

"You can sleep where you are. I don't mind. After all, it's the least I could do, since you helped with Kiba." He said.

"But that was years ago, and I-"I started but was cut off.

"Made him comfortable while he passed. You have to understand Amaya, he was too far gone long before you even set eyes on him. There wasn't anything I or my pack could have done to save him." Koga said, keeping his eyes on the stars.

Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes, giving up. I didn't feel like arguing with anyone at the moment. When sleep came this time around, it wasn't as elusive as it was when I first laid down. This time, it engulfed me in a sea of blackness, and the nightmares didn't come this time.

The next day, we set out for the Northern wolf demon caves. Koga carried me on his back as he ran at an insane speed, _even for a wolf demon_, as his men struggled to keep up behind him.

It was a little scary at first, but after a while, I started to feel a little thrilled by it. It might be dangerous, but I could easily see why he loved to run this fast.

It made you feel free, feel like there was no such thing as sadness, or sorrow. Only the feeling of happiness.

Koga slowed down to wait for Ginta and Hakkaku to catch up once we got close to the Northern caves.

"How did you get to where you could run like _that_?" I asked, as he set me down on my feet.

"Most of it was training, but I have to admit, the sacred jewel shards in my legs play an important part when the extra speed is needed in a fight." He said, smirking.

"Wait. Did you just say _sacred jewel shards_?"I asked in bewilderment. Back in the village, we had heard about the sacred jewel, and it's power to grant extra power to demons as it corrupted them. I hadn't heard the bit that it had actually been _broken._

"Yeah. A couple of years ago, I found three shards near Kiba's grave, after I left my father's pack to go and find my own. Seeing as I had the blood of an alpha wolf in me. My father and I thought it might be for the best. Well, I put one in each leg, and one in my right arm and off I went. I made my way southeast, and I found a pack who was being starved by their alpha. Disgusted with the idiot, I challenged him for his pack, won, and took over. Been their alpha ever since." He said, smiling fondly at the memories.

"If that's so, why are you all the way out here?" I asked, from the way he spoke to Hakkaku and Ginta the day before, it sounded like they had been away from their den for a long time.

"I'm trying to avenge some of my men who were slaughtered by a wind witch named Kagura, and her master Naraku." He said simply, hate and rage filling his voice.

"Oh." I said, looking at the ground. Now I could see how he was able to be so understanding of me last night. He had lost many of his people too.

"Anyway, that's why I've been away from my pack. I've been trying to find Naraku and Kagura to kill them. I want to see if anything has been going on in the other packs." he said, as Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up to them.

"About time you two caught up." He said, giving them flat glares. However, I could see a hint of playfulness in his eyes. He was just teasing them. Too bad they were too tired to notice.

"We're walking the rest of the way." He said, turning to walk ahead of us.

A few minutes later, a couple of wolf demons dressed in armor and black fur met us along the path.

"Long time no see, huh pup." An older looking demon said, walking up to slap a hand on Koga's shoulder.

"And your still an old geezer Ayuta..." Koga said, shoving the demon off of him, playfully.

"Ha! Still a smart ass I see. Your father will be glad of your visit Koga." He said, before glancing back at the rest of us. He paused when he spotted me. Shock clear on his face.

"Aren't you that little girl from that village? Amaya I believe you were called by the headman, Takeru." He asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but I only found myself looking at the ground as sadness and inner pain bloomed through me once again.

"Did something happen to him?" He asked me then.

I still couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

…...

_Koga_

It was easy to see that Amaya wasn't able to openly admit it yet, so I decided to save her from the question of my old mentor.

"That's part of the reason why we're here Ayuta. It's best if you wait until we can speak with Kouta, so that it won't have to be said twice." I suggested.

"As much as I want to know at the moment, I'll do as you say for now. From the expression of the girl, I'm assuming it's not good." He guessed.

Nodding my head in silent confirmation, I was relieved Ayuta had let it go. I didn't want Amaya crying again if I could help it. The feelings her tears brought on to me, would leave me confused when I need to be focused.

Ayuta led us through their den, and to the small cave Kouta occupied.

"Kouta, you have someone you haven't seen in a long while here to see you." He said, poking his head in to see if Kouta was really there.

"Who would that be?" Asked a familiar voice I knew all to well, as it's owner walked out of the cave.

…...

_Amaya_

Looking around, I couldn't help but keep my guard up. Here I stood in a den _full_ of wolves. All of which, if they decided to turn on me, would have me torn to bits before I'd get so much as a squeak past my throat.

I really hoped they didn't eat humans as they had said. The village headman had told us that they swore not to eat us as long as we didn't hunt them. However, he warned us not to go to their dens without permission, or alone.

It was then that we arrived to where Ayuta was taking us, as he poked his head in a divided off cave.

"Kouta, you have some one you haven't seen in a while here to see you." He said, a smile in his voice.

"Who would that be?" The rough voice that could only belong to Kouta replied as he stepped out of his cave. He relatively looked the same. The only part of him that had changed, was a scar that ran through his left eyebrow, and his eyes looked older.

"Koga!" He said in surprise.

"Surprised huh, Father?" Koga replied with that cocky smirk of his.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said, smiling.

Looking over at the rest of us, he nodded to Ginta and Hakkaku, but looked at me in surprise.

"Is that you Amaya?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

I nodded once.

"What are you doing here? Did Takeru send you?" He asked, confusion on his face, as to why I was there.

I opened my mouth to reply, but soon as I did, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want them to see me cry. It was bad enough I had shown weakness in front of Koga already.

Thankfully, Koga spared me for now.

"That's part of the reason why we're here. However, it's probably not a good idea to discuss it out here." Koga suggested, glancing at me.

"Very well." Kouta said, standing aside so that we could enter his individual space.

Inside, Kouta had us sit around his small fire. He and Ayuta were on one side, while Koga had me sitting next to him on the other, with Ginta and Hakkaku on either side of us.

"Now that we are settled, Amaya, tell me. Has something happened to the village headman, Takeru?" He asked, seriousness clouded his features.

Looking into the fire, I felt the tears come back. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't suppress them, and if I did explain; they would freely flow...

However, I had to answer Kouta. Tears or no tears.

"Takeru-sama has been killed. Along with my family, and the entire village... Has been destroyed." I said, locking eyes with him as the damn tears fell.

Kouta and Ayuta looked at each other in shock.

"How can this be? You are a village of ninjas! How is it you all have been destroyed?" Ayuta snapped, looking at me angrily.

"Ayuta! Silence." Kouta snarled, making him go silent. "Even a ninja village can be annihilated easily, if it is done right; and the leader behind the act knows what he is doing.

Do you know who could have done this to you?" He asked, giving me an apologetic smile.

"It was Iwoa." I said, looking back into the fire.

"Iwoa?" Kouta asked, confused.

"You remember those human animals that killed Kiba?" Koga asked.

At Kouta's nod, he continued.

"He apparently carried a grudge after the village sent him off to us to pay for what they did. Ginta, Hakkaku, and I were traveling up this way when I happened to spot the bastard about to kill Amaya. When me and him fought, he said something about making her pay, like her village, then he was going to destroy us wolf demons. Bastard ran off when I got her some place safe. On the way here, we stopped at the village, and the whole damn thing had been burned to the ground." Koga said, speaking what he must have knew, would have hurt if I had said it myself.

"And to think, our truce with their village had just begun to be stable." Kouta said, disgust in his eyes at the whole situation. "I'm sorry for the loss of your kin, Amaya. Please know that if we had caught wind of it, we would have done what we could to help." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you..." I said in a low whisper.

It was then that I felt a sudden headache flare up. Suddenly I didn't feel so good, like I was going to be sick or something. Pushing it down the best I could, I waited to see what would happen next.

"If you want, I can have someone take you to a near by village. Are you alright, Amaya?" Kouta said, looking at me oddly. Like he was trying to figure something out about me.

"Yes, I'm fine; and I would appreciate it, but I would like to see what I can find left of my home, and set out for myself. It's kind of you to suggest that." I said, bowing slightly from my seated position.

Nodding his head in understanding, he turned back to his son.

"From what you said earlier, I take it there is another reason for your visit..." Kouta inquired.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you had heard anything about a demon who calls himself Naraku." Koga asked, as a searing hatred filled his eyes. With the way his eyes looked, and the way he sounded, made him look really fierce...

"Naraku..." Kouta said, thinking. "I haven't heard anything about this _Naraku_, but there have been stories from other wolves here in the North about a spectator, who supposedly eats other demons. There has, already, been a pack that was wipped out and eaten by this spectator." Kouta said sadly. "Why do you wish for information on this Naraku anyway?"

"Our men who were slaughtered at that castle, that rumored to house a jewel shard, Naraku was the one pulling the strings behind that wind witch Kagura. I'm looking to pay him back with his own life for killing my men. He left many of the women in my pack mateless, and their children fatherless; or worse, orphaned." Koga said, snapping his eyes up to his father's.

"I understand. However, I ask you to be careful, son." Kouta warned, standing to his feet.

"I do my best." Koga said as he stood, pulling me up with him.

The moment he had me standing up, I got really dizzy. Something was wrong with me, but what was it? My headache suddenly got worse, as black spots covered my vision.

…...

_Koga_

"Amaya?" I asked, as she nearly feel over. From the look in her eyes, I could see that she looked kind of dizzy. She placed a hand on her forehead, like it was really sore or something.

"Hey, Amaya? Are you alright?" I asked, as I smelled that funny smell again, right before I was forced to catch her unconscious form. When I smelt it the first time, I couldn't really put my finger on as to why. However, this time, it was stronger, and I was able to realize what it was.

"She's been poisoned!" I said in shock, looking up at my father.

"Poisoned, but how?" He asked, walking over to us. Bending his head, he sniffed at her scent. When he got a good whiff of it, he jerked his head back.

"Ayuta, do you recognize the scent?" Kouta asked, him.

Sniffing her as well, Ayuta looked up in shock as well.

"It's the same kind of poison that killed my wolf's pup." he said. Almost every wolf demon had one wolf underling familiar. Kiba had been the pup of Ayuta's.

"Do you have an antidote for it?" I asked, slightly aggravated that they not only were standing around talking about it, but had sniffed at her as well.

_Wait a minute! Why am I pissed about them sniffing her? I'm not jealous, am I? But I'm in love with Kagome! Aren't I?_ All of a sudden, I wasn't so sure...

"I'll go find our healer and ask." Ayuta said, as he left.

Within a few moments, Ayuta came back with a grim face.

"I'm sorry, but the healer hasn't had any luck with making one. She has tried everything she knew of to try and cure it, nothing has worked. However, even if we did, we'd been playing with her life. She is human, and we are demons; its because of that that we won't know if it would have worked or not." He said.

Kouta then walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but until the healer can find one, there isn't anything we can do for her." He said.

"There has to be something." I muttered thinking. Then it hit me.

"I can think of only one other person who might be able to help her. It might be best, since she is human too." I said, looking down at Amaya's pain filled, unconscious face.

"You mean Sister Kagome." Ginta guess.

"Yeah, she might be able to help, but what are we doing to do about Inuyasha. He tends to strike at Koga without really thinking first." Hakkaku cautioned.

I couldn't help but snort at them.

"If that Mutt swings that huge sword at Amaya, I'll kill him." I said, a dangerous note coming through my voice.

…...

Chapter 3 Preview

Amaya: Everything has gone black, and I don't exactly know what's happening to me. Did Koga say something about me being poisoned? All I know is that my body feels like it's being torn apart, piece by piece. Oh, I really hope Koga can find a way to help me... Until the next chapter.

Next Chapter: Chapter 3 – Poisoned

…...

Thanks for reading my fanfiction, and for any reviews that are left. I really appreciate them! They help keep my inspired to continue writing a fan fiction. Thanks again!

Bugg18


End file.
